Scorpzi Corporation
The Scorpzi Corporation (officially named Scorpzi Chemical and Financial Services Inc.) was a mega corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics and the like. A subsidiary of the company operated as a private militia. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations (known as the wehrmacht). They used a variety of vehicles, including HUMVEEs. Complementing this security force was an air wing, which maintained a fleet of AV-8B Harrier jump jets, UH-60 Blackhawks, C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting prisoners and Hughes H-6 "Little Bird" attack helicopters. The corporation utilized these resources in order to secure and protect its assets, as well as its high profile employees. It is thought that there are three main divisions of The Scorpzi Corporation: S.S.S, Dr. Von Schneizers lab, and The Bank of Gold. These are also the major company's used for the helping the economy. Company Motto & Slogan Employees Motto According to Andrew Schlieffen, the Scorpzi Corproations 'employee pledge' is stated as being "Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life". It is unknown if this is the motto for the public or if it is used purely within the company, due to its ominous sound. Motto Slogon *"Preserving the health of the people". * "Our Corporation helps Shelters Your Family". * "Our Business is Life Itself." *"Keeping the Economy in shape." *"A good company equals a good enviroment." History of The Scorpzi Corproation Formation Dr. Von Schneizer was one of scientists most important researchers.The Scorpzi Corporation was founded by Andrew Von Schlieffen, a man descended from the Rich Family, in the 1940s. Two other people were prominently involved in the conception of Scorpzi's, Alfred Tresckow and David Schellenburg, although it is apparent that Walter was the driving force behind the formation of the company as Dr. Von Schneizer was far more interested in the potential uses of the newly-discovered Progenitor Virus. Scorpzi Corporations viral legacy Almost a year after evil takes over, Andrew Schlieffen returns and demands to take the evil people to a quarentine location in Berlin, the Auschwitz Death Camp. He demands to have the evil peoples magic drained immediately so he sends transmittions and research to the Scorpzi Corporation and they begin the D-Virus or "Death Virus", they create as much as 100,000 viral containers and put the D-Virus to work and start some test samples. Products Many of their products are worked through the drug factory and other millitary, banking, and marketing systems. They are very successful in keeping these products to make sure they go with what they want. Medical Products *'Adravil': An apparently ibuprofen-based analgesic. May be an analog of the real drug Advil. *'Safsprin': Another of the companies three main public products. Aspirin based, it can be used as treatment for various common, daily illnesses. *'Uspirim': Another of the companies Aspirin-based product. *'Aqua Cure': The Scopzi Corporation's crowning public achievement, Aqua Cure is an ointment used on open wounds that made the company famous worldwide. It is considered to be the companies primary public product and is very effective. Most likely the recurring item First Aid Spray that appears throughout the series. It is assumed that the D-virus is used on this product to reaccommodate the damaged cells, though no side-effect has been shown from this product. *'Return': A non-canon weight pill, this pill features the ability to take magic away for 30 days per pill. Developed using the D-virus. Military Products *'Sporting Int. Magnum Custom Edition '''A mix between a Desert Eagle and a Colt45 and uses 50AE rounds. *'Incinerator Unit A gun that uses some parts of the Colt M4A1 Carbine and fires a long range flame that can burn things easily. *'Semi-Automatic Anti-Tank Rifle '''A large rifle used to destroy light armored vehicles. It can cross until 3cms. of reinforced steel. *'Spark Shot A gun that fires electric shocks to control experimental animals. *'Mine Thrower' A gun with specialized bullets that will detonate if something pass near them, or attach themselves to a creature. Similar to the first one, another version uses a box-style magazines instead of a cylinder magazine and the bullets this time will detonate after a period of time. *'Elite Python '''A modification for a Colt Python made by the Scorpzi Corporation. *'Linear Launcher A Shoulder-Mounted cannon that fires extremely powerful blast of plasma. . *'''Charged Particle Rifle '''A gun that charges particles with negative or positive shocks that can electrocute somebody or deactivate electric shields and damage electric artifacts due to the EMP emitted by it. *International Space Satellite' This satellite includes military (spy and safety) and civilian Earth observation satellites, communication satellites, navigation satellites, weather satellites, and research satellites. Scientific Products *'D-Virus': A virus developed by Dr. Von Schneizer used to wipe out all magic in a person. It lasts forever and theyre is no way to get it out. *'L-Virus': A virus developed by Dr. Von Schniezer used to give a person full life or their magic back. *'Control Virus: A virus developed by Friedrich von Weizsäcker used to take full control of a person. Note: Cannot take control of anyone with magic or powers Corporation/Construction *'Scorpzi Postal Service ' *'Scorpzi Universial Mall ' *'International Monorail ' Sections of the Scorpzi Corporation *'''Entrance *'Checking offices' *'Financial Offices ' *'Chemist Stations ' *'Lab Stations ' *'Secratary Offices ' *'Bank Teller Station ' *'Bosses and Board of Directors Office ' *'Managers Office ' Security and Personel The Scorpzi Corporation includes a variety of military personnel and technology to defend the Corporation. Surveillance Cameras Survallence cameras are place in hallways of every level, located in vaults where the money is stored and located in the bosses/board of directors office. This units are anything proof and can monitor up to 24/7 hours of data. They are used for defensive purposes for enemies infiltrating the Corporation. Once targeted by the laser trip wire from the camera it will set off or fire the following for enemies: Acid gas: For people wearing protection suits Bullets: For normal purposes Lasered Fence The lasered fence is a fence of lasers that can cut through the strongest materials including stuff that is anything proof. It starts at level 1 producing a single horizontal and then a veritical lazer. Then it moves on to level 2 producing a 3 horizontal lasers and then 3 vertical lazers, then the final step is when it creates a lazered fence in which nobody can ever escape. These are found in the hallways of the scientists lab if you dont get any of the codes right. They are also found in the vaults where the money is stored. They become activated once caught by the surveillance units or get the code wrong. Scanners Many scanners are to keep high technology and the money safe from any common known enemies. There are many scanners such as a fingure print scanner, and an eye scanner. Key codes on a keyboard are required to type in a password in order to access the scanners. Once the scanner section is completed then you have to get out a access key and insert to on one side and on the other, you have to turn it at the same time as the other person in order to gain access to the vault or a high tech area. Pictures of the Scorpzi Corporation Outside Pictures of the Scorpzi Corporation Inside Soundtracks Resident Evil Main Theme Song Category:Fan-Fiction Articles